Gyönyörű Földünk
Gyönyörű Földünk (meaning "Our Beautiful Earth" in Hungarian), often shortened to Földünk or GF in the media, was a Sentanese militia group that was formed in 1991, ruling Sentan from 1995 until 2002. It was recognized by the United Nations Security Council, The United El Kadsreian Nations (UEKN), North American Treaty Organization (NATO), Australia, New Zealand, United States, United Kingdom, South Korea, India, YinYangia, Screencold and Line, Charlesland Republic, Schelipoerys and various countries as a terrorist organization, however trade was still allowed with Sentan as a way of trying to topple the group's regime. The group claimed responsibility for several deadly terrorist attacks in El Kadsre, including the bombings of two El Kadsreian aircrafts in 1995 and two attacks on the El Kadsre City subway in 1996, a BI-LO supermarket in El Kadsre City in 1997, as well as another bombing in the El Kadsre City Subway in 2000, the El Kadsre City International Airport bombing in 2001, and two bombings in El Kadsre City and Glonisla on November 30, 2001. History Gyönyörű Földünk was formed by Gábor and other Sentanese activists in 1991. Foldunk dissolved in 2002. Several of its former members went on to join the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson in Minecraftia, which eventually evolved into the Minecraftian Civil War Members Horvath clan Gábor Horváth Known as "the boss", Gábor was born in Fusa on May 19, 1955, to Hungarian parents. His mother was an ethnic Hungarian from Berehove, Ukraine and his father was born in Nyíregyháza, Hungary. Gábor formed the group as "revenge". He was captured by the Mahrian troops during the battle of Fusa and was found guilty of crimes against humanity and sentenced to death at the Abeta Trails and executed in Mahri in 2003. Yoko Horváth Born in Tokyo, Japan on September 13, 1955, to a Sentanese father and a Japanese mother, Yoko was Gábor's wife. She met Gábor in 1970 and they married in 1973. In 2003, she was found not guilty at the Abeta Trials and was later exiled to Japan. She currently lives in , where she runs a dry cleaning business. Doug Horváth Born on March 31, 1975, Doug was Gábor's oldest son. He was infamous for the kidnapping and torture of several Filipino businessman and New Zealand feminist Tara Jones. He was arrested in 2004 and put on house arrest until 2008. Despite numerous crimes committed by him including human rights violations and severe violations of the Geneva Convention, he only served time in house arrest. He also hosted the television channel True Sentanese Television, which was the group's answer to the privately-run STN. He currently lives under police protection in . Joseph Horváth Born on December 30, 1975, Joseph was the second child of the Horvath clan. He claimed responsibility for the series of Sentanese embassy bombings in Paris, Moscow, Berlin, London, New Delhi, Seoul and Ottawa from 1993-1995. After the battle of Fusa, he tried to escape by using his fake name and passport. He was arrested on October 23, 2002 in , and committed suicide two days later in after he "drank poison". Samantha Horváth Born in Seoul, South Korea on a unknown date around January 1977, she was adopted by Gábor and Yoko at age 3. She is their third child and only daughter. She is infamous for the 2001 bombing of a Greenpeace rally in El Kadsre City. She was on house arrest from 2005-2009. She now works as a teacher at a school in Fusa. Charles Horváth Charles was the fourth child of the Horvath clan, born on December 15, 1980. He is known for the murder of animal rights activist Shujiao Hendriksson. He died in 2009 in a prison fire in El Kadsre. Oliver Horváth Oliver is the fifth and youngest child of the clan, born on an unknown date in February 1988. He is known for several pipe bomb attacks on Amnesty International offices around the United El Kadsreian Nations during 2001. He was sentenced to three years imprisonment at the Abeta Trials and imprisoned in a juvenile hall in Mahri from 2003-2006. He currently lives in Fusa where he teaches karate classes. Nicholas Horváth Nicholas is the sixth and second-youngest child of the clan, born on January 15, 1992. He is known for a molotov cocktail attack on PETA's headquarters in , in the in 1998. He was captured in the Battle of Fusa and sentenced to a year of monitored rehabilitation at the Abeta Trials and was in rehab in Mahri for over a year. Nicholas was later adopted by a family from and renamed Ted Harris. He came out as transgender in 2017 and is now named Bunny Harris. She now works as a clerk at a office in . Gregory Horváth Gregory was the seventh and third-youngest child of the clan, born in 2000. He was captured from his family in the Battle of Fusa and was put up for adoption in , where he was adopted by a middle-aged American couple from , and renamed Bob Simon Edwards. Bobby S. Edwards, as he is professionally known in his acting career in the NYC area, never knew of his true father due to his young age at the time of his capture - until a DNA test in 2016 when he found out his connections to the Horvaths. The Annex Mia Fajeed Born in Ushabahtawad, Barokia in 1970, she joined the group in 1997 after Gábor offered her 16,000 Barokian riyal. She was imprisoned in Mahri from 2003-2006. Usagi Yamanaka Born in Fusa in 1963, she joined at the group's founding. She was Director of General Political Bureau. On April 2, 2001, Usagi was killed in a surprise explosion. Members of the Animal Liberation Front prepared the explosion as "revenge for the Sentanese government's executions of vegans and animal rights activists", and a TNT bomb was involved. Darren McLeod Born in Chakanoi in 1965, Darren was the Secretary-General and master propagandist of the militia. He was sentenced to death at the Abeta Trials and executed in Mahri in 2003. Konrád Barta Born in Abeta, Mahri in 1972, Konrád was the military commander of the organization. He was killed in a car bomb attack in 2001. See also *List of terrorist incidents linked to Gyönyörű Földünk Category:1990s Category:1995 Category:Sentan Category:Fictional militia groups Category:Militia groups Category:Fictional organizations Category:Organizations Category:Gyönyörű Földünk Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United Kingdom Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Australia Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by New Zealand Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Minecraftia Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by South Korea